Sephiroth
|-|Sephiroth= |-|Bizarro Sephiroth= |-|Safer Sephiroth= |-|Advent Children Sephiroth= Character Synopsis Sephiroth is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Before his descent into madness, Sephiroth was a first class SOLDIER that was idolized by many swordsman, including Cloud Strife himself. On a mission in Nibelheim, Sephiroth would discover his origins as a product of Shinra's genetic experiments with an ancient lifeform called Jenova. This in turn broke Sephiroth's already fragile mind and made him go insane, declaring hatred towards humanity as a whole. Sephiroth has made it his goal to become a "god" and help Jenova become the ruler of Earth Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B '| '''4-B '| '''4-B Verse: '''Final Fantasy, specially Final Fantasy VII '''Name: Sephiroth Gender: Male Age: Early 20s in Crisis Core, Late 20s in FFVII Classification: Human Infused with Jenova Cells, Fallen Hero, "One-Winged Angel", 1st Class SOLDIER Special Abilities: |-|Crisis Core=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsmanship (Considered one of the best, if not the greatest swordsman of his time, baring none), Acrobatics (Sephiroth has consistently shown acrobatic skills, even in combat), Energy Manipulation (His attacks draw from spiritual energy and can empower his attacks with perpectual energy), Life Manipulation (Heartless Angel drains the spiritual energy from one's essence and leaves them near death), Magic (Has access to magic due to his Mako and connection with The Earth), Elemental Manipulation (In the form of Fire, Ice & Lightning), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of killing of common spectrals and ghosts), Negation (Up to Low-High, Inflicted a wound on Tifa that Zanganstated couldn't be healed with magic ), Summoning (Can materialize four large elemental Materia that attack with Fire, Ice and Lightning attacks, while the fourth one assists Sephiroth with Healing), Teleportation and Flight (Showcased this after awakening Jenova inside himself) |-|Merged with Jenova=All previous abiliites but increased, Mind Manipulation, Possession (Can implant his mental will through those who contain Jenova Cells in their DNA), Illusion Casting, Perception Manipulation (Can create detailed illusions as such with with Kadaj and described by Ifalna. Jenova could trick a person’s perceptions to make herself be seen as a person from their memory), Shapeshifting, Biological Manipulation (Jenova is able to turn severed parts of their body into other monsters. Additionally, can turn parts of his body into extensions, copies of himself or even other people entirely), Intangibility (Can cast away his physical form and become a stream of particles), Large Size (Type 0; Only as Bizarro and Safer Sephiroth), Sound Manipulation (Silenced Tifa at a critical moment when she needed to speak), Immortality (Types 2, 3, 6 and 8. As long as there are Jenova Cells, Sephiroth can sustain his will through them and use them to build a new body), Regeneration (Low-High; Can utilize "Reunion" to reform his body from fragments, even cells), Energy Absorption (Absorbed and obtained a vast amount of energy and knowledge from The Lifestream), Adaption (Jenova can adapt to new threats and environments quickly), Poison Manipulation (Stigma induces poison onto opponents), Transmutation, Statistics Reduction (Frog transmutes opponents into frogs and reduces the enemy’s offensive capabilities), Size Minimization and the Sadness Ailment (via Pale Horse), Healing (via Bizarro Energy), Power Nullification (via the Silence and Frog status); Sealing (can block off external power streams and interferences, such as holding back Holy within the Planet's Core and prevent Aerith from healing Geostigma in Advent Children), Clairvoyance/Emotion, Memory and Mind Reading (Similar to Cetra, Sephiroth can read the emotions across the planet. Jenova can read the minds and emotions of others and Kadaj has been shown to be able to scan the memories of other people), Magic (no longer requires Materia and can use it naturally); Elemental Manipulation (of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth and Gravity variety); Barrier Creation for Damage Reduction (via Wall) or as a proper shield (Sephiroth’s barriers also conceal his presence, even from beings with extrasensorial abilities); Time Manipulation (via Slow & Stop Spells); Petrification (side-effect of the Break spell), Sleep Inducement (via Sleepel); Power Nullification (via DeSpell); Death Manipulation (via Death Sentence); Soul Manipulation in the form of Soul Absorption (can consume the spirits of those overtaken by negative emotions or sins. Sephiroth’s spirit can attack and destroy other souls, endangering even Cloud’s very strong one) and Astral Projection (his soul can exist separately from his body and only failed to recreate himself in the physical world as one due to lacking the memories of his former self and later, and it's implied that if he regained the proper memories it would be possible); Pocket Reality Manipulation (can draw the party into a new realm where he uses Supernova); enhanced Telekinesis (via Meteor, with the Black Materia, and as part of Supernova); Explosion Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (via Supernova. A variant of the last effect is attained via the Flare spell) |-|Advent Children=All previous abiliites but increased drastically, Regeneration (Mid Godly; Capable of being active without his phsyical form and his body, mind and conscious came back after having been destroyed completely .Sephiroth acknowledges that so long someone remembers him , he can spread his influence to return), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 6 and 8), Non-Corporeal (His essence is comprised of spirit and anchored by negative lifestream), Empathic Manipulation (Capable of appealing to one's own hatred, drawing out those with negative emotions), Matter Manipulation (Can materialize the Masamune at will), Fear Manipulation (As an extension of The Negative Lifestream, he can cause people to panic and fear him, as shown with Yuffie ), Mind Manipulation (Those infected with Geostigma can be subjected to Sephiroth's control and influence, having become strong enough to slightly overpower Cloud’s strong mind and influence him), Avatar Creation (His three remnants, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz are all manifestations of aspects of Sephiroth), Disease Manipulation (via Geostigma and Negative Lifestream), enhanced Soul Manipulation (those infected with Geostigma will become part of the Negative Lifestream when they die); Summoning & Energy Manipulation (can call forth and control Negative Lifestream, which can infect others. Should be able to summon Shadow Creepers) |-|Resistances='|Crisis Core:||' Resistance to Banishment (despite falling into the Lifestream, Sephiroth was not taken away from the living realm); Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (his strong will prevented prevented his mind from collapsing nor was eroded under the massive amounts of information and memories within the Lifestream); Soul Manipulation, Soul Absorption and Empathic Manipulation (his spirit was not forcefully diffused nor reabsorbed by the Lifestream); Fire Manipulation (was completely unfazed by Genesis' barrage of fire spells and Ifrit's heat, later casually walked through Nibelheim as it burned down). ||Final Fantasy VII:|| All previous resistances, plus: Resistance to Biological Absorption, Deconstruction and Matter Manipulation (after rebuilding his body he was unaffected by the Lifestream’s process of forcefully dissolving his physical form to retake his Spirit Energy. Can resist Bahamut’s Megaflare, and the stronger variants of his advanced forms, which create a nuclear reaction upon impact); Corruption (Despite constant exposure to Spirit Energy he never became a Makonoid and, due to the nature of Jenova's physiology, Sephiroth also resists biological infection and mutations); Elemental Manipulation of the Absolute Zero Ice (can endure Shiva's Diamond Dust), Lightning, Earth, Wind, Water, Gravity and Holy variety, as well as Status Effect Inducement which includes Paralysis Inducement, Blindness, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Madness Manipulation, Transmutation, Petrification, Silence Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Power Nullification (of magical, mental, spiritual and physical abilities), Size Manipulation and Death Manipulation (like Jenova, Sephiroth has attained resistance to pain, disease, injury and magical effects through their adaptive abilities); Time Manipulation (the layer of Souls in the Lifestream has no real time, and spirits are no longer bound by its flow); Mind Reading, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation and Telekinesis (Sephiroth’s will is too strong to be influenced by Jenova’s powers. Additionally, Jenova can grow and adapt to abilities she can use); Information Analysis (his alien, and later, ascended being cannot be properly sensed by the party); Energy Manipulation to an extent (can withstand Tifa's Final Heaven which destroys enemies from within, and is unaffected by Barret's Mind Blow, which depletes their magic and energy); stronger resistance to Dimensional Banishment (aside the effects of the Lifestream, Sephiroth resists the Remove Spell, which sends opponents to the Rift, with the addition of having his own dimensional and limited reality warping capabilities); Extreme Heat and Extreme Radiation (is unfazed by the effects of his own Supernova); Power Absorption (due to absorbing vast knowledge from the Lifestream, his Magic and Special Abilities have been ingrained as part of his own Spirit Energy, which includes his mind and soul, in a way very similar to Limit Breaks). ||Advent Children:|| All previous resistances, plus: stronger Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Soul Absorption and Empathic Manipulation (despite the death of his body and destruction of his spirit, Sephiroth still maintained a sense of self and wasn’t absorbed by the Lifestream, managing to fully cement his individuality by discarding parts of his spirit he deemed unnecessary and focusing on a core of the most important aspects. The lost fragments can be regained if he comes across memories of him from others); Biological Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (while Sephiroth no longer has a proper biological body, his physical self is still anchored by Jenova Cells, which by themselves are extremely resistant to diseases and hazardous conditions). Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Considered a bigger threat than Bahamut Fury, who created and draws power from an alternate realm that is large enough to contain a sun and at least two planets. Able to fight against Zack Fair, who's capable of defeating the aforementioned Bahamut Fury and Genesis Rhapsodos, who was powerful enough to fight Zack himself) | '''Solar System Level '(Has access to "Supernova", an attack powerful enough to destroy the entire Solar System. Considered the greatest threat in FFVII, making him superior to The Weapons and Knights of the Round, the former being able tocreate and destroy a realm this huge) | 'Solar System Level '(Yoshinori Kitase stated that nothing is stronger than Sephiroth in FVIII's Universeat this point. Held back against Cloud Strife yet still remained in control most of the fight) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Should be swifter than summons such as Bahamut Fury, who busted the moon with these speeds. Could fight against Zack Fair, who defeated Bahamut Fury beforehand and could naturally react to his attacks) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Supernova is capable of moving at these speeds. Far faster than he was beforehand due to gaining Jenova's properties) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Managed to fight with an even at times, surpass a full power Cloud. His mere remnants were able to fight against the likes of Tifa Lockhart and overpower her) '''Lifting Ability: Class G (Should be physically comparable to Tifa, who can easily lift monsters many times her size like the Weapons) Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Can harm the likes of Zack Fair, who himself can defeat and endure attacks from Bahamut Fury) | '''Solar System Class '(Supernova causes this level of damage and said attack is drawn from Sephiroth's own essence) | 'Solar System Class '(Could easily fight with Cloud and parry his Omnislash, something he was unable to do previously) 'Durability: Solar System Level '(Endured attacks from Zack Fair) | '''Solar System Level (Fought the combined party members of Final Fantasy VII at the end of the game. Is completely unfazed by his own Supernova attack) | Solar System Level (Traded blows with Cloud and blocked blows from his Omnislash) Stamina: Infinite, as he doesn’t tire due to his alien physiology and the energy from his Lifestream. He is beyond the need a biological body, ascending to a separate spirit from the Lifestream, considering a physical existence to be "limiting". Range: Extended melee range with a sword, higher with magic. Planetary with Black Materia, Telekinesis and the Negative Lifestream. Stellar 'with Supernova. 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Renowned as a brilliant tactician and fighter during his days as a 1st Class SOLDIER, Sephiroth is an unparalleled swordsman and a legendary war hero who ended entire conflicts virtually single-handedly. As SOLDIER's top warrior he has immense amounts of experience and knowledge from fighting all sort of enemies in many different missions and facing many dangerous situations. Aside from his military talent, Sephiroth is shown to have noticeable scientific intellect, managing to read and understand the entirety of the library in the Shinra Mansion in a matter of days. Said documents were reports on the Jenova Project by Professor Gast Faremis, a scientific genius above Hojo, and Professor Hojo himself, with Sephiroth’s incorrect conclusions being due to the outdated nature of the documents. After his fall to the Lifestream, he absorbed large amounts of knowledge from it, learning secrets about the Planet and the Cetra, obtaining an understanding of the nature of the Planet itself, the cycle of life and death, and forbidden secrets such as the White and Black Materia, and the Magic they held: Holy and Meteor. Most noticeably his newfound knowledge and power enable him to use Magic without having to borrow the power from the Planet nor knowledge from the Cetra using Materia as a medium. In the end, his plan went through smoothly until the very end and casually manipulated the heroes through the story for his needs, frequently tormenting Cloud simply for his own amusement) '''Weaknesses: Sephiroth is extremely arrogant and became somewhat insane after realizing the origins of his existence and misinterpreting his purpose in the world. Notable Feats: *Sephiroth is a nearly unparalleled swordsman and a legendary war hero who ended entire conflicts virtually single-handedly. *His days as a general have made him a master tactician, allowing him to consistently outmaneuver the heroes throughout the events of the story, specifically targeting Aerith due to being the only one who could use Holy to push back Meteor. *As a former First-Class SOLDIER, he also had access to a wide variety of materia, allowing him to assail foes with magic of all kinds, but lost these materia after falling into the lifestream. *After his descent, he became arrogant, power-hungry, and insane, but also became a master manipulator who preys on the emotions of his foes and frequently torments Cloud and Tifa simply for his own amusement. Versions: Crisis Core | Jenova Absorbed | Advent Children ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Masamune, Mastered Materia, Black Materia Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Crisis Core Abilities= *'Energy Blade:' With a swing from the Masamune, Sephiroth can send powerful crescent-shaped Spirit Energy beams that can easily cut through giant steel structures. *'Energy Shockwave:' Possibly a variant of the Energy Blade, Sephiroth can charge the Masamune with Spirit Energy and then, by stabbing it into the ground, send a powerful wave of energy that Zack Fair struggled to block. *'Draw Slash:' Sephiroth readies an Iaido stance and performs a quick-draw swing covering a large area around him. This ability is notable because if it connects it will go through his enemy’s defensive stats. *'Octaslash:' One of Sephiroth’s most recognizable moves, a powerful eight-slash combo of incredible speed and deadly precision. Depending on the appearance, the attack may have eight swings or four swings that strike twice each. *'Heartless Angel:' Sephiroth concentrates for an instant and suddenly a small cloud of dark Spirit Energy surrounds his enemy. This move drains most of the opponent’s life force, usually leaving them at the brink of death. *'Firaga, Blizzaga and Thundaga:' Sephiroth has at his disposal these high tiers elemental spells through Materia. *'Unnamed Barrier:' Sephiroth can create a magic shield to stop incoming attacks. This differs from the magic granted by the Barrier Materia which reduces damage instead. It’s unclear if Sephiroth has this ability naturally or if he is using a Materia, as there is no Materia either in the original game or Crisis Core with the same effect. *'Elemental Materia Summon:' Sephiroth can summon four elemental Materia to assist him in battle. Three of these Materia correspond to the fire, ice and lightning elements, while the fourth one has supporting properties. The Materia are surprisingly resilient to physical attacks, and highly resistant to their own elements, except for the Support Materia which has a minor resistance to the elements of the other three. The weakness of these Materia, however, lies in how the three elemental ones are vulnerable to a different element (Fire to Ice, Ice to Lightning and Lightning to Fire) and, if struck, their casting could be interrupted. The spells used by each Materia are as follows: Fire Materia: *'Fire:' Basic fire spell. The user shoots a weak homing fireball at the enemy. *'Fira:' Intermediate fire spell. The user shoots two homing fireballs at the enemy. *'Firaga:' Advanced fire spell, shoots three homing explosive fireballs at the enemy. Blizzard Materia: *'Blizzard:' Basic ice spell. Drops a small block of ice on an enemy. *'Blizzara:' Intermediate ice spell. Drops a medium block of ice on an enemy. *'Blizzaga:' Advanced ice spell. Crushes the enemy with a large block of ice. Thunder Materia: *'Thunder:' Basic lightning spell. Sends a weak electric discharge at the enemy. *'Thundara:' Intermediate lightning spell. Sends a strong electric discharge at the enemy. *'Thundaga:' Advanced lightning spell. Shoots powerful lightning bolts at the enemy. Support Materia: *'Cura:' A medium level healing spell the Materia casts to heal Sephiroth. *'Barrier:' A defensive spell that casts a protective barrier that halves physical damage. *'MBarrier:' A defensive spell that conjures a magical shield that halves magical damage. *'Dispel:' A disruptive spell used by the Materia when enemies have used boosts on themselves, disabling all of them. |-|Jenova Abilities= Psychic Abilities *'Consciousness Scan:' Jenova can read the mind, memories and emotions of others. This ability, among the others Jenova, has, extends to everybody who has her cells, but to a lesser extent and varying degrees (for example, Kadaj can thoroughly read the consciousness of people, but requires physical contact). It can be speculated, however, that Sephiroth little restrictions to his variant of the ability thanks to his proper inheritance of Jenova's abilities. *'Masquerade:' Like his mother Jenova and his remnant Kadaj did, Sephiroth can appear to others as someone who can be found on their memories, tricking their senses and mind so he is seen, heard and perceived as that person. If someone with this ability has no knowledge of a person's memories, then they will be seen in their true appearance. *'Illusion Creation:' During the encounter with Sephiroth in the Whirlwind Maze, he displayed the ability to create whole illusory scenarios by recreating the entirety of Nibelheim down to its last detail and just moments later show its destruction, and later trick the person holding the Black Materia (Barretor Nanaki) by concealing the party and his surroundings. *'Teleportation:' Even before his connection with Jenova was fully created and the abilities completely awakened, Sephiroth had already displayed this unnatural ability and be very adept at using it. During his fight with Zack, Sephiroth could vanish into thin air to instantly close the gap between him and his enemy and quickly strike, or to control distance altogether. Later, in Final Fantasy VII, he is shown to be able to teleport other people. *'Levitation:' While hints of this ability were already seen in Crisis Core, Sephiroth first displayed in full this ability, in the original game, through the Sephiroth Bodies who could freely fly, and in the final battle at the Planet's Core. *'Telekinesis:' Sephiroth displayed the ability to levitate others with his mind and it managed restrain and hurt the party in their final confrontation in the original game, as well as easily break apart a section of the Shinra Headquarters in Advent Children. *'Intangibility:' The Sephiroth’s bodies encountered in the original game can pass through solid matter, as seen with the one in the Cargo Ship. Another possible instance of this ability is seen in the encounter between a Sephiroth body and Tseng in the Temple of the Ancients, Tseng had sent a subordinate to the single entrance to the room and neither he or said subordinate had noticed anyone else in the room, then suddenly Sephiroth appeared from the opposite side, where later exploration reveals that there are only an altar and a wall. *'Telepathy:' At a couple of points in the game Sephiroth was able to communicate with the party by projecting his voice or images in their minds. *'Awakening:' Sephiroth can easily take over the mind or influence those who carry Jenova Cells in their bodies. If a person doesn't have a strong spirit and mind, the cells cause them to lose their will and become puppets for Sephiroth and mere extensions of Jenova, as seen with the Sephiroth Clones who only have devotion to them. Cloud himself figures out his pursuit of Sephiroth wasn't of his own volition, but simply Sephiroth's influence on his thoughts. Even if they can withstand the presence of the cells, Sephiroth can force his control on them, best seen when he forced Cloud to give him the Black Materia (an event whose recollection is muddled in Cloud's mind) and try to kill Aerith when she was praying for Holy. *'Silence:' Different from the magic spell, at a critical moment, Sephiroth could use his power to silence Tifa's voice. Tifa herself wondered why her words couldn't be heard. Biological Abilities: *'Shapeshifting:' Sephiroth can easily change the shape of Jenova’s body parts into copies of himself or turn them into giant monsters, as well as disguise said bodies as other people. *'Pain Bind:' An ability seen through Kadaj, that likely extends to Sephiroth as well as Kadaj is his Remnant and both have their powers rooted in Jenova. The user can heal wounds and take away the pain of a person, and, at any time they wish, they can reopen the wound and injuries they had previously healed and return the pain in full force to said person. *'The Reunion:' Perhaps the most notable of Jenova's abilities and the one Sephiroth took the most advantage of to pull the strings in the story. Even if Jenova's body is torn to pieces, her parts, even single cells will eventually gather back together to rebuild herself, regardless of the conditions and of how far away they are from each other. After falling to the Lifestream, following the Nibelheim Incident, Sephiroth's body was disintegrated, so he used the Reunion to rebuild it as well. The name "The Reunion" was coined by a theory proposed by Professor Hojo, who first discussed this idea; carrying out an experiment by injecting normal people with Jenova Cells and observing that they had their wills overridden by Jenova and Sephiroth, leaving them with no other purpose than gathering together for their master, eventually migrating to Sephiroth's location. Among those people, Cloud Strife himself saw his actions influenced by this instinct caused by the Jenova Cells inside him. Depending on the context in which her cells are separated the process of the Reunion may take even years, so it may or may not be combat applicable. *'Lifestream Absorption:' After falling into the Lifestream Sephiroth's body was destroyed, but his strong will prevented him from having his own self eroded and turned into simple Spirit Energy, to then be re-absorbed. Instead of being overwhelmed by the amounts of knowledge of the Planet and all who ever have lived in it, and have his mind shattered by it, he began to absorb large amounts of it, including that of the Cetra and their connection to the Planet. As a result, many of the powers of the Planet became his own, no longer requiring Materia to use Magic or special abilities, as he had acquired the abilities bestowed by virtually all of them, as well as knowledge of long-lost forbidden secrets like the Black and White Materia. *'Wing Slash:' This is Safer Sephiroth’s regular attack with his black wing. In addition to heavy damage, it inflicts Paralysis and Blindness on the opponent. *'Bizarro Energy:' A healing ability Sephiroth uses in his Bizarro form to restore any damage done to his body. *'Aurora Fence:' An ability that removes all status effects, be it negative or positive, from both sides of the field in battle. Could be considered a stronger variant of DeSpell. However, due to the strange script in the battle with Bizarro Sephiroth, the use of this move is not fully clear, coming at seemingly random moments, making it hard the exact purpose of the ability. *'Stigma:' Sephiroth sends a huge blast of reddish energy at the party, inflicting Poison and Slow. *'Pale Horse:' Sephiroth charges a sphere of blue energy and shoots a blast at a single target. The attack inflicts Frog, Sadness and Small. *'Heartless Angel:' A more powerful variant than the one used against Zack Fair, which now can affect multiple enemies, who are stronger than Zack was. An angel descends upon the whole party and bathes them with a light that drains them of their life force to leave them on the verge of death. |-|Advent Children Abilities= *'Geostigma:' A fatal disease caused by Jenova Cells in the body. The parasitic presence of Jenova causes an internal conflict between the cells and the subject's natural Spirit Energy, this leads to the body overworking itself trying to purge the cells, which causes symptoms such as physical weakness, extreme fatigue, seizures, hallucinations, dark sores on the skin which emit a black pus and, eventually, death. However, the severity of the symptoms vary from patient to patient, some may die within a couple of hours while others may simply have occasional bouts of pain. Those who die of Geostigma won’t join the Lifestream but rather will become part of the Negative Lifestream Sephiroth created. Given Geostigma injects Jenova Cells in the subject, they may have their Reunion instinct awakened and are vulnerable to Sephiroth enforcing his will through them, which he comments on his confrontation with Cloud as "using Jenova’s will to control those with the disease and eventually take control of the Planet". Geostigma can be contracted by contact with Jenova Cells scattered in the Lifestream, direct contact with Negative Lifestream or being wounded by a Shadow Creeper, as they are made of Negative Lifestream. *'Negative Lifestream:' Lifestream created by the Spirit Energy of those who died from Geostigma and who cannot return to the normal cycle of life and death in the Planet. As Sephiroth can control and enforce his will through this Lifestream, he plans to extend Jenova's stigma and have enough people die from it so that the Negative Lifestream will grow large enough to overtake the Planet's natural flow of Spirit Energy, eventually allowing him to take over and use it as his vessel. The Remnants of Sephiroth have a degree of control over the Negative Lifestream, and, once resurrected, Sephiroth can summon the Negative Lifestream to the surface. *'Shadow Creepers:' Big quadrupedal monsters of vicious nature, materialized from the Negative Lifestream, reason why they can be summoned without Materia. While they aren't particularly strong, they are quite fast and persistent, and even if they are mutilated they will keep chasing their target. However, what's truly dangerous about them is that due to being made of Negative Lifestream, those who are injured by a Shadow Creeper will be infected with Geostigma, something made worse by the fact they can be summoned in large numbers at once. The Remnants of Sephiroth could summon them at will from their limited control of Negative Lifestream, an ability that likely extends to Sephiroth himself. *'Core:' By being killed, having his body destroyed and being defeated at a spiritual level by Cloud, Sephiroth shouldn't have been able to resist the assimilation of his spirit by the Lifestream, yet he still found a way to keep his sense of self and remain as a separate entity from the Lifestream. With his emotions too strong to be eroded, Sephiroth decided to focus his self on particular aspects; the strongest emotions, something the Lifestream could not take away, creating a core to sustain his spirit to remain outside of it. To do so, he relinquished all the memories and emotions unrelated to that particular aspect of himself or that were, otherwise, irrelevant to his goals and main identity. That chosen core was his hatred for Cloud, however, this led to the side-effect of developing an obsessive fixation and getting revenge on him. *'Memory Anchor:' Even if Sephiroth’s spirit would disseminate, as long as a memory of him remains in the world, his spirit can come back and continue remaining active to spread his influence, and if a trace of him remains on the surface in the form of Jenova’s cells, staging a resurrection is possible. By using Jenova Cells he can cause the Reunion once again and create a new body to reappear in the physical world. The number of cells needed, however, is much less than the ones required in the events of the original game. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: *Dizzy (Guilty Gear) (Dizzy's Profile) (Note: This was Advent Children Sephiroth) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Crazy Category:Sadists Category:Swordsmen Category:Square Enix Category:RPG Characters Category:Final Fantasy: Dissida Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Males Category:Acrobats Category:Soldiers Category:Military Category:Super Soliders Category:Life Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Negation Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Illusionist Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Sound Users Category:Immortals Category:Adaption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Absorbers Category:Clairvoyance Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Benders Category:Size Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Disease Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Astral Projectors Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Sealers Category:Healers Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Death Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Tier 4